


There's always a first time

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: Petals and Tea [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Canon Compliant, Cause Joe wants it all, First Time, Implied Adam x Cherry, M/M, Mild Angst, One-Sided Attraction, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Teen joe and cherry, This will have a happy ending eventually, Top Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, power bottom Nanjo Kojiro, they fuck anyway, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Nanjo Kojiro/Joe's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Relax! I mean, we are both virgins, it'll be ok if our first is a mess and I know you will be"Kaoru averted his eyes to the side, swallowing and he felt his stomach drop —he found guilt in them."Oh"
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Petals and Tea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179611
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80





	There's always a first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this whole series, I will add fics as they come in chronological order ♥  
> Sorry for the slight angst, it will get better I promise.

“I fucking hate winter” Kojiro smashed his forehead against the cold glass, an annoyed puff fogging the bedroom window. Raindrops hit on the cold surface from the outside, strong, chilly winds whistling, brown eyes following whirling leaves all around.

“It won’t go away the more you repeat it” He turned his face to Kaoru, bent over his desk, focused eyes deeply immersed in his calligraphy practice —An exquisite hobby for a punk, he liked to tease him so much about it.

Annoyed and a bit sad, he threw himself over his best friend’s bed, scratching his belly under the uniform shirt, surrounded by Kaoru’s comforting sweet scent. Rubbing his nose against the pillow could be considered a bit creepy, but it wasn’t his fault he smelt so damn good. “I just wanna skate…”

“I know you do”

“I’m bored”

“I know you are”

He kicked Kaoru’s chair, pouting when golden eyes fixed on him, an eyebrow arching as a warning, “Entertain me! I’m at your place! I’m a guest!”

Even when he frowned and grunted, Kaoru stood, coming closer "And what do you want me to do? I don't have games or anything like that" 

Kojiro patted the empty space on the bed, smiling like a puppy. And it seemed to work when his friend sighed, rolling his eyes and laying by his side with a soft exhale. They did that exact thing a thousand times before but Kojiro’s heartbeat sky-rocketed as it if were something extraordinary, and maybe it was ‘cause _Kaoru_ was "Ok, now what"

An idea flashed through Kojiro's mind, something so ridiculous, so unattainable and tempting… But there was a maybe. Eyes glued to the ceiling and fists closed under the pillow and over his chest, he gave it a try "I jerk off when I'm bored, we could fuck" 

Kojiro did his best to sound casual when he turned his face to stare at a very shocked and very blushy Kaoru, "What the fuck?” 

A laugh escaped at his high-pitched voice and wide eyes, "Relax! I mean, we are both virgins, it'll be ok if it’s a mess and I know you will be" 

Kaoru averted his eyes to the side, swallowing, and he felt his stomach drop —he found guilt in them.

"Oh"

"It's none of your business" He hastily mumbled, blushing brighter over his nose, reaching his forehead.

He raised both hands in a defensive stance, "I'm not asking"

Kaoru threw a sided look at him, tense and maybe a bit uncomfortable, causing Kojiro to regret his lack of impulse control almost instantly because the last thing he wanted was ruining their relationship with a stupid, silly crush.

So he rolled his eyes, swallowing hard the jealousy and useless rejection feelings, “I knew you had a crush on Ainosuke, everyone does, it’s just…” He didn't expect it to be mutual "Forget it, it was just a silly idea, it’s not that deep”

Kaoru opened his mouth a couple of times, visibly nervous, “I don’t have to explain myself, or ask for forgiveness”

“I know, geez” He tried to laugh the situation off, hoping it would fool Kaoru enough to relax, “calm down, fuck or be fucked by your boyfriend, it’s none of my business as you said”

“He’s not” Kojiro turned his face to him, holding back the _need_ to inhale deeply, to touch, to take him into his arms, frowning instead in a silent question, “He's not my boyfriend. We are not dating or anything”

“Ok,” He shrugged, some kind of relief washing over him, loosening tension in his muscles he didn't notice until that moment “so… guess I’ll nap? Go back to your doodles”

Acting cool and collected felt useless —and it didn’t hurt any less.

It didn't feel fair, even when it had nothing to do with fairness. It was just that Kojiro knew him for longer than Ainosuke, but the latest was the one who could touch Kaoru as he pleased while that kind of relationship would remain a dream for him. And it made sense if he had to be honest with himself, Ai was so talented and handsome... The day he lowered his hoodie, both stared in awe, but Kaoru seemed beyond that —He looked _lovestruck._

And Kojiro had to live with it.

Kaoru shifted in bed, grunting, and a sudden push from his legs up him made Kojiro snap his eyes open, widening at the vision of his crush and best friend placing himself between them. Pink hair cascaded over his chest and shoulders, sharp golden eyes fixed on him.

“Ok, I’m bored too, let’s do this” He looked annoyed and terribly flustered when Kojiro’s hands closed around his slim waist, “but I’ll top”

Kojiro had to let go of his teeth from the hold on his own bottom lip when a smirk pulled from them, pressing the boy against his crotch, spasming in interest, “You sure you don’t want this stretching you? Just the tip?”

Long and firm fingers grabbed his jaw and Kaoru leaned over him, talking in his mouth, arousing Kojiro so much he felt hot all over, “I’ve never bottomed and I don’t plan to do so... in a while”

“In a while means you will, eventually…” Kojiro spread his legs wide open, taking both hands to Kaoru’s ass, grabbing and pulling, abs tensing from the first contact of Kaoru’s half-hard cock against him, “Teach me then, sex master” He could hear the weakness in his voice, and _who the fuck cares?_

“Lube, first drawer. You'll need it” Kaoru’s fingers closed around the fabric of the pillow at the sides of Koijro’s head, still talking over his lips. He could almost taste him, eyes half-closed and hand blindly reaching for the first drawer to snatch a bottle of lube from it.

Kaoru would top him, for sure, but he still had his filthy mouth, “Of course I will, how do you think I fuck myself on my fingers thinking about you?”

“Shut the fuck up”

The kiss.

_Their first kiss._

It turned out to be slower than expected, soft and wet, warm, pulling from something big inside his chest that curled and shifted into a low moan, and, _wow, man,_ his cock had never been that hard before, stiff and completely full.

He held Kaoru tight when their tongues met, inhaling deep when the tongue piercing slid over his lower lip, and he followed his lead, hoping it would feel half as good for his friend as it was for himself. He broke the kiss, hyper-aware of his inexperience, chuckling nervously.

But Kaoru didn’t give him a break.

Kojiro tilted his head to the side when that pierced lip brushed his jaw and neck, giving him space to suck, bite and kiss, hands roaming over Kaoru’s frame, eagerly opening his belt and trousers.

The more his mouth went south, the more Kojiro’s throat closed around tiny sounds. Kaoru unbuttoned his shirt slowly, one button at a time, lips and teeth marking tanned skin, pulling from nipples, making a hot mess from Kojiro.

“With that loud mouth of yours I can’t believe I’m your first” His deep voice made him clutch the sheets, hips rising when deft fingers let his cock slip out the confines of his trousers, taking them down his thighs. “your body is giving you away, tho”

“Kaoru, please” He watched him sit back on his legs, taking off his own shirt to reveal two silver rings on his nipples, “oh fuck”

All rational thinking went straight out of the window, pulling from his bestie to suck eagerly from the small jewelry, rolling it between his lips, flicking them and his nipples with his tongue, “Fuck, fuck, Kojiro”

The hair pull felt even better, a loud moan leaving Kojiro’s lips, drunk by a lust-driven Kaoru. And the biggest surprise came when the pink-haired teen shoved his pants down, revealing a stiff, _pierced_ cock.

“Oh my fucking god, are you for real?” He had to touch, to taste, to _feel_ the three barbell piercings in his body but Kaoru stopped him, grabbing his wrists, “I want it. Now. Don’t lose time prepping me, I don’t need it”

“It’s your first time taking cock, dumbass, be patient”

“Listen to me, asshole” He wrestled for dominance, easily pining Kaoru down on the bed, roles switched, “I’m gonna fuck myself on your cock, I can take it”

“Kojiro!” His bright eyes widened watching him pouring a generous amount of lube between his fingers and all over Kaoru’s pierced cock, getting a bit distracted by that row of piercings below his frenulum, glistening now that his length got slicked and ready to fuck him “Shit, fuck, what about a condom you filthy beast?”

“Thought you were reckless and badass”

He lined himself with his length and pushed down slowly, a shocked gasp leaving both their lips, lungs emptying shakily in the sudden hot room. He felt every single one of those piercings rubbing against his insides and Kaoru’s firm grip on his hips.

Kojiro opened his eyes and threw a wobbly smirk at his friend, “You’re not the bigger one out there but damn this feels like so much already”

“You gonna hurt yourself” Kaoru’s eyes shifted from the union of bodies to Kojiro’s dripping cock to his brown warm eyes, a splash of pink over his chest and cheekbones.

“I wanna feel you after this” He hissed, sitting completely on his cock, “I wanna feel you for days” His voice broke at the pressure inside him, a hand caressing Kaoru’s belly, the other at his back, supporting his own weight on Kaoru's thigh.

Pants and clicks of throats when swallowing was all that can be heard for some seconds until Kojiro rose slowly from that cock, grinding down, lost in the sensation, seeking for that angle he found with dildos.

But _fuck_ this was so much better.

This was _too much._

As soon as he could open his eyes, the sight of Kaoru holding himself back, biting the inside of his lip, hitched Kojiro’s breath. And when that gaze fixed on him, darker than usual and predatory, a shaky moan escaped his throat.

And he had to let him know, he had to say something or the intensity of it all would rip him apart, “Oh, fuck, babe, you’re beautiful” Kojiro bent down, hands cupping Kaoru’s face while kissing him deeply, hips moving clumsily above him, uncoordinated and in a strange and frustrating angle, “Shit, fuck me”

He climbed down his lap, kissing his lips until his mouth got out of reach, shivering at Kaoru’s hands on his hips, turning him in bed until Kojiro was on his four. He pressed around the rim for a second to push all the way in without further warning, Kojiro’s eyes rolling back, jaw slack, and a filthy moan too loud in the quiet of the afternoon.

“This what you wanted?” Kaoru’s voice seemed more like a growl, something animal in the way he fucked Kojiro’s hole, “let me hear you again”

And he did, unrestrained, letting go completely to the feel of Kaoru punishing his insides, pressing against his sweet spot over and over again, mumbling broken words, pleas in an attempt of his friend’s name. 

It just took two rubs to his wet and swollen cock to spill all over Kaoru’s blankets, whole body twitching and tensing from the strength of the orgasm, ten times harder than any he’d ever had.

“You’re so fucking noisy, just so… fuck, so tight” A lone, single moan and a particularly hard thrust after, and Kaoru emptied himself inside, breathing over his neck, kissing between his shoulder blades, ragged breath tickling the sensitive skin.

He ground deep inside, laying over a spent Kojiro drooling over the pillows with a satisfied dumb smile on his face, “I’m happy there’s no one at home”

“Someone’s calling the police three houses away, you’re fucking loud” Kojiro chuckled and snorted when Kaoru’s cock slipped from him, “And you’re making a mess of my trousers and bed”

“Yeah? What about my ass? Shut the fuck up” Kaoru bit a yelp out of him, smacking his ass, “And you liked it, dickhead. Ainosuke is a silent fucker or what?”

Kaoru pressed his forehead against Kojiro's back and sighed long and slow, “Something like that, yeah”

“He may be awesome and handsome but I bet my ass is better and my cock bigger” Cum was getting cold and sticky between them, but since Kaoru didn’t seem to care, neither did he.

“You’re terrible”

“And you love it”

“Shut up, you monkey”

“Make me”

Kaoru pulled from short curls to kiss him in a messy tangle of tongues and lips, too much spit and lots of intention, “I’m gonna fuck you again, you up for it?”

Kojiro inhaled his breath, rubbing his nose against Kaoru’s, staring into his eyes for a second, feeling that crush shifting into something else. And yeah, he would take what was given to him, no questions asked, blessed with the crumbs and whatever Kaoru wanted to share with him.

“You don’t have to ask, ruin me, Kaoru”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> 


End file.
